Perfect: She's not it
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: There's only so much one person can take before they snap...How much can one person take?


**Perfect...She's not it**

"You do way too much." Bridgette joked, smiling down at her best friends schedule. It wasn't even her school schedule. It was her life schedule. "Seriously, Court, when do you take a break?"

"Four thirty to four thirty-five on a Wednesday afternoon." Courtney replied, pointing down at the color-coordinated sheet of paper.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. Courtney was always work, work, work and no fun. No matter what she did, she never had any spare time for herself or anyone else.

"Now, if you excuse me." Courtney pulled the sheet from bridgette's hands and slid it into her messenger bag. "I have a violin lesson to get to."

"And then homework, chores, extra credit work, more violin practise." Bridgette listed, counting on her fingers as the two walked down the hallway. "Seriously, Court, TAKE A BREAK!" Bridgette yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a serious shake down.

Courtney shrugged off Bridgette's hands and walked out of the school building. Everyone knew how much Courtney needed to get out of school on time everyday. If she messed her schedule up by just one second, it was a disaster for everyone.

The young teen never had any time for herself. It was sad to see her constantly on her feet, working and working, over and over, harder and harder each time. It was stupid to think she never thought of the damadge it left on her body. But no one knew what went on behind closed doors...

"YOU'RE LATE!" The woman snapped as soon as Courtney quietly shut the front door behind her. Slamming it shut could have damaged the frame.

"Sorry, mother." Courtney apologized, slipping off her black winter coat and placing it on the the hanger by the door. "But I got caught up in a conversa-"

"This is not acceptable, Courtney!" Her mother shot at her, narrowing her cold eyes down on her daughter. "You should have been home precisely," the woman checked her pure gold wrist watch, "three minutes ago." It hurt Courtney inside knowing she had let down her mother. "I expected more from you Courtney."

"I am sorry, mother." Courtney apologized again.

"Do you want to fail in life Courtney?" The woman asked, peering down on Courtney. The only reason she could do so was because she was wearing quite high heels. "Do you not want to make something of yourself, girl?" Courtney shook her head, already feeling the guilt eat at her. "Get to your room, before you cut anymore time from your violin practise."

The young girl slowly walked from the spot she had been standing in, up the staircase and along the corridor. She couldn't run, it might have marked the wooden flooring.

All the rules and regulations in her house were what made Courtney such a goody-goody at school. She had been following rules all her life, that was why she did in school. It came naturally to her. Most of the time she never realized she did, then Duncan would point it out and she would finally notice how much attention she had been paying.

Courtney picked up her violin, placing the music sheets on the stand in front of her. She started playing, it sounded pretty good. The best she had ever played that song before, anyway. She was only trying to impress her mother, after all.

"That F sharp is sounding flat, Courtney!" A fierce voice came from the other side of the door, making Courtney jump, almost dropping her violin in the process. Luckily, she managed to play a few quiet notes, listening out for the footsteps to walk away from her bedroom door.

As soon as her mother had left, Courtney dropped the violin onto her bed, a single tear falling from her eye. It had finally overpowered her. Everything was too much. All the pressure, all the rules. It was too much for one girl to handle by herself.

Yes, Courtney wanted to do well in life. She was a succeeder, not a failer. But, there was no need for her to be perfect. Being perfect was definitely too much to ask of such a young girl. However, perfect was what her mother wanted. Courtney tried to deliver, but she couldn't. Perfection was impossible, why did her mother think otherwise?

The brunette teen collapsed into a fit of tears on her bed. Her mother was long gone into her home office, so she wouldn;t have heard Courtney's sobs. It was heart wrenching to think of poor Courtney. All the pressure and nothing good to come of it.

It had taken sixteen years, but it had all become too much for her. The mental break-down was just the first step. There was much worse to come...But who saw it coming? Everyone did. They could see that Courtney was pushing herself. Or, that was what they thought. In reality, it had been her mothers desperate need for a perfect daughter that had caused her to snap.

Perfect...No one is perfect. So why should she be?

A/N:

No one is perfect...So why try to be? Why push someone to be something they will never be?

Think of real goals. Achievable goals. Not stupid, impossible ones.

Perfect. I'm not perfect. Neither are you. But who wants to be?

Based off personal experience from people trying to push you too much to be something that you're not...

I don't know if any of you noticed, but I snapped...I let everything get to me, because I never let out a cry for help.

Don't let the same thing happen to you.

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
